Nameless
by Nefer-Tu02
Summary: Langsam spitzen sich die Dinge zu, also lest weiter und schreibt mir eure Meinung
1. Default Chapter

1 Szene Bud Venollis Appartement/ Ägypten 

Etwas störte, als die junge Frau den Raum betrat. Leicht stickig und sehr flüchtig eingeräumt, lag das Zimmer vor ihr. Die Klimaanlage zur Rechten an der Wand, hatte ihren Geist aufgegeben und die Jialousienen ließen mehr Licht der heißen Sonne rein, als sie abhielten

Sie schaute sich um. Ihre Augen streiften das aufgewühlte Bett am Fenster, die kleine Sammlung verschiedener Steine in der Vitrine an der gegenüberliegenden Tür und die vielen Poster, die sorgsam angeklebt die Wände des kleinen Kämmerchens schmückten. Die Gesichter der Rockstars, Wrestlern und leichtbekleideten Frauen schienen sie ebenso aufmerksam zu begutachten wie sie es bei ihnen tat.

Jemand schob sie sanft in das Zimmer und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Es war Bud. Wie immer in Hip Hop Klamotten, die Haare gegelt und ein zynisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„ Na, was sagst zu meinem kleinen Reich"!

Er grinste, da er die Antwort kannte. Mit ein paar Schritten war er am Bett und ließ sich der Länge nach darauf nieder. Liz hatte keine Lust sich jetzt mit ihm zu unterhalten. Vor allem deswegen, weil er ihr immer noch nicht gesagt hatte, warum er sie aus der Bibliothek mit zu sich gezehrt hatte. Bud bemerkte ihre Ungeduld und winkte sie zu sich . Er beugte sich über das Bett und holte etwas darunter hervor.

Es war eine kleine schmutzige Schatulle aus Holz. Liz hob die Augenbrauen. War das dort der Grund für seine Aufregung? Machte er wegen so einem dreckigen Kästchen, ihren Nachmittagsplan zu Nichte?! Sie beäugte das Fundstück skeptisch und zugleich verärgert. Das Ding hatte sie von ihren geliebten Herodot- Lektüren weggeholt! Ihr Gegenüber schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Er strich, fast zärtlich über den Deckel der Schatulle und schaute mit sichtbarem Stolz auf seine Habe. „ Was ist das?", maulte Liz.

Sie wollte neugierig klingen, doch die Worte die herauskamen klangen eher nach dem Gemütszustand in dem sie sich gerade befand.

Das war Buds Stichwort! Ganz behutsam hob er den Deckel an: „ Das, Fräulein Backer, ist die Neuschreibung der ägyptischen Geschichte!!"In der Truhe war ein kleines silbernes Stück Metall an einer langen Kette. Man konnte zarte Eingravuren auf dem Material erkennen, die sich beim näheren Betrachten, als Hieroglyphen herausstellten. Liz zog genervt die Luft an. Das Täfelchen sah aus, wie eine der zahllosen Mitbringsel an den überteuerten Klamaukläden der Einwohner. Ein erneuerter Wutanfall machte sich in ihrem Innern breit, doch er kam nicht zum Ausbruch. Verwundert starrte sie das Metall an . Bud hielt es nun hoch und sie konnte die feinen Zeichen darauf genau sehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, zwinkerte und blickte mit noch mehr Verwirrung auf die Symbole. Jetzt hatte Bud ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt.

Er wusste, nur Liz konnte entziffern, was dort stand und lauerte auf ihre Feststellung.

„ A.... Ate...hä"?? Liz schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sie griff sich die Kette, legte das Plättchen in die andere Hand und las laut vor: „ Atemu!"Automatisch sah sie auf Bud, der sich grinsend im Bett aufgerichtet hatte und sie aus strahlenden Augen anschaute.

„ Aha!" machte er.

Nicht grade, das was sie erwartet hatte, doch wenigstens etwas. Schnell holte er sich die Namenstafel zurück und ließ sie in das Innere der Holzschatulle fallen. Ein fordernder Blick bohrte auf Liz ein: „ Und wer ist das?!"Sie rollte mit den Augen.

_Woher, verdammt, soll ich das wissen?_ „ Keine Ahnung!", murmelte sie, „Hab noch nie was von einem Atemu gehört."Endlich fand ihre Stimme wieder, den alten Ton: „ Und deswegen schleppst du mich hier her?? Mein Gott, ich habe weitaus besseres zu tun als deine geklauten Sachen zu entziffern. Kannst froh sein, wenn ich dich nicht an den Professor verpetze!"

Buds Mund wurde klein. Liz wusste, sie hatte sich vergriffen, doch er sage nichts. Er hatte es aus den Fundstücken der Ausgrabungen im Tal der Könige gestohlen und nur Liz hatte davon erfahren. Es war ihr Geheimnis und das sollte es, in Buds Augen, auch bleiben. Außerdem gäbe es eine schöne Strafe und eine elende Predigt von Professor Ginger, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Noch einmal sah er auf die kleine Tafel. Ihr Silber strahlte ihn verführerisch an und er verspürte das Verlangen, sie sich um den Hals zu legen. Doch er gab das Vorhaben auf, um der wütenden Diskussion mit Liz, die auf eine solche Tat folgen würde aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr Liz Backer das Land der Pyramiden liebte und wie sehr sie ihn hassen wird, wenn er sein Kommentar dazu gab. Für Bud Venollis, war Ägypten eine einzige heiße Ödnis, die ihm mit ihrer Fremdartigkeit und Kultur in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Er fand nun einmal nichts daran, wenn sich ein Haufen geschmacklos gekleideter Ami-Touristen vor Schnäppchenläden und alten Grüften die Beine in den Bauch standen. Oder sich die einheimischen Händler, Tag für Tag, wie gefräßige, quatschende Ratten an ihre Sohlen hefteten. Geschweige denn, die stickigen Ausflüge mit ein paar alten Säcken in eine dieser verdammten Pyramiden!!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Szene Tal der Könige/ neues Grab

Professor Ginger schaute über die Köpfe der kleinen Gruppe und schätzte in Gedanken, wie viele von seinen Schützlingen da waren. Er verzog das Gesicht. Sein Blick fuhr über die Anwesenheitsliste und blieb unter einem der 20 Namen stehen.

Karen Paperman schien sich nicht würdig, ihnen bei der heutigen Expedition Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die quirlige New Yorkerin tanzte, wann immer es ihr möglich war, aus der Reihe und schien sich mit Niemanden so recht angefreundet zu haben.

Der Professor seufzte. Leider teilten nicht alle seiner Schüler das Interesse für das Land am Nil. So war das eben. Die Meisten der hier Anwesenden waren zu der Reise regelrecht verdonnert worden, was nicht unbedingt unberechtigt war, und würden sich jetzt viel lieber in den amerikanischen Großstadtdschungel, mit all seinen Kasinos und Jugendclubs werfen, als hier in der 40 Grad heissen Wüste zu stehen .

Ein Blick in die Gesichter bestätigte seine Vermutungen. Erneut kam ein Seufzer über seine Lippen. Die Gruppe würde in mindestens 5 Minuten so unruhig wie eine Horde 12 jähriger Kinder sein, deshalb beschloss er den Erkundungsgang in das neuentdeckte Grab lieber vorzuziehen. Wie auf Kommando erschien auch ihr Grabführer, ein kleiner freundlich blickender Mann, der in seinem Galabea und Jesuslatschen das typische Image seines Landes darstellte. Liz drückte sich, mit Bud im Schlepptau, durch die Mitschüler und bekam gerade noch mit, wie ihr Ausflugsleiter die üblichen Regeln festlegte.

Sie waren verspätet, weil Bud unbedingt seinen ewigen Hunger an einem Dönerladen stillen musste. Döner in Ägypten! Liz verdrehte die Augen. _Wer hat sich das wohl ausgedacht?!_ Ihr blieb jedoch wenig Zeit sich aufzuregen, denn die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hielten auf den Eingang des Grabes zu, als sich jemand von hinten näherte. Die Schüler wendeten neugierig die Köpfe und verhinderten so ein Weiterkommen. Natürlich merkte dass der Professor und fragte leicht genervt, was denn so interessant sei.

Die Frage erübrigte sich von selbst.

Sein Blick viel auf die Person, die nun gegenüber der Klasse stand. Es war ein junger Mann, der sich wahrscheinlich der Expedition anschließen wollte und erst später angekommen war. Er hatte seltsam helle Haare und eine Haut wie Porzellan. Doch das Seltsamste waren seine Augen. Professor Ginger ertappte sich dabei, ihn anzustarren. Sein linkes Auge war von einem türkiesen Ton, während das Andere Goldgelb war.

Der Fremde lächelte. „ Bin ich schon verspätet? Sie sind doch Professor Ginger und, er warf einen Blick auf die gaffende Gruppe Jugendlicher,... die Klasse der New Boston High?"

Das zweite, was an ihm komisch war, war seine Sprache. Die sanfte Dunkelheit seiner Stimme betonte die Wörter weicher und fast fließend. Wie Wasser. Der Angesprochene räusperte sich, um seine Neugierde zu verbergen und trat auf den Mann zu. Er machte einen erstaunten Ausdruck und verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme. „ Und sie sind?!"Wieder fuhr ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln über die Lippen des Fremden. „ Keiner, vor dem sie sich so aufbauen müssten."Professor Ginger stockte.

Er hatte sich selbst nur demonstrieren wollen, doch sein Unterbewusstsein, dass wusste er, hatte eine Art Abwehrhaltung gegen den Neuankömmling eingenommen.

Er hatte ihn sofort durchschaut!

Ein ertapptes Lachen. „ Wie bitte?"

„ Allen. Nennen sie mich Allen, wenn es ihnen gefällt."Nun verstand er gar nichts mehr. Dieser Allen war nicht nur seltsam, sondern... Er kam nicht auf eine Umschreibung diese Benehmens. Jedenfalls wollte dieser fragwürdige Allen nun mit ihnen kommen und gesellte sich einfach zu den Neugierigen. Die fanden sein Auftreten toll. Sie fingen an, Smalltalk zu halten und Allen war nicht abgeneigt den interessierten Fragen zu antworten. „ Was isn das für ne ausgefallene Haarfarbe, Alter?"wollte Bud wissen, „ Muss ja n ziemlich abgefahrener Laden sein, wo de so was kriegst!"Es war klar, dass sich Bud Venollis für die helle Farbe der Haare dieses Allen begeisterte. Er war ein ausgesprochen experimentierfreudiger Mensch. In allem.

Sätze wie: Krasses Outfit!, Woher haste die Kontaktlinsen? oder Wie alt bist du eigentlich?!, machten die Runde und Allen tat jeder der Fragen Antwort, bis auf die, wie alt er ist. Die Mädchen waren hellauf begeistert über die offene Art von Allen und ausserdem sah er hinreißend aus. Sein schlanker Körper war in einen schwarzen Mantell gehüllt, was im wunderbaren Kontrast zu seiner Haut stand und seine weichen langen Haare, gefielen der jungen Frauenhorde. Die Herren der Schöpfung beäugten diese Schwärmerei zwar mit Argwohn, und Rico Sanders hatte ihn leise eine "Schwuchtel"genannt, aber sein Charme fand auch bei der Männlichkeit guten Anklang. Liz und Professor Ginger bestaunten die Szenerie. Noch nie hatte es ein Einzelner, zudem noch Fremder, so einfach geschafft die Klasse in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Doch Allens Zauber war auch an ihnen nicht vorbeigegangen. Der Professor räusperte sich ein zweite Mal, diesmal heftiger, und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „ Wollen wir?"fragte er, mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Eingang der Gruft. Erstaunt sahen die Jugendlichen ihn an, als wenn sie ihn erst jetzt bemerkt hatte.

Doch sie folgten seiner Aufforderung sofort. Wie ein aufgeregter, sabbelnder Haufen Grundschüler, schritten sie durch den Eingang, der etwas unterhalb des Sandpegels lag und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die neu angelegten Schächte, die ins Innere der Grabanlage führten.

Die Situation war eine vollkommen andere, als vor der Gruft. Der Professor musste verwundert den Kopf schütteln, als er in die aufgeweckten Gesichter seiner Klasse schaute. Kaum Wiederzuerkennen! Liz, die nun neben ihm ging, lächelte ihn teilhabend an. Was er nicht geschafft hatte, war diesem Allen gelungen. Der lief mit einem ständigen Lächeln zwischen den Jugendlichen und schien sich regelrecht über ihre Neugierde zu amüsieren. Gerade wollte sich auch Liz vorsichtig an seine Seite gesellen, um mitzukriegen was Allen so zu erzählen hatte, da drängelte sich Rico Sanders zwischen sie und Allen und stellte eine tückische Frage. „ Warum sind Sie denn hier, Mister?"er beäugte ihn scharf, als er auf das Wort " Mister"etwas verdutzt reagierte, „ Sind Sie ein Wissenschaftler, oder so?"Allen rollte mit den Augen. Er schien zu überlegen. Doch dann sah er Rico ins Gesicht. „ Was heisst Mister?!"Rico stockte. Sein Gegenüber hatte ihn vollkommen ernst gefragt, doch er schien es nicht recht zu glauben. Auch Liz schaute ihn verwundert an. Sanders wollte diese entdeckte Unwissenheit Allens nutzen, um sich seinen Platz als Beliebtester zurückzuholen und fragte herablassend: „ Wollen Sie mich verarschen, Mister?!"Wobei er das "Mister"besonders betonte. Liz merkte die gehässige Falle und tat Rico einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „ Das ist eine Höflichkeitsformel, Herr Allen!"

Mit einem siegreichen Blick auf Rico fügte sie hinzu, „ Die Engländer und wir Amerikaner benutzen so was. Sie sind nicht aus England, oder?"

Allen schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er Ricos zornigen Blick übersah. „ Ich komme von einer Insel, wo man eine andere Sprache spricht."

Rico lachte. „ Welche Insel? Atlantis?!"Die Klasse kicherte. Liz warf Rico böse Blicke zu, dann wendete sie sich wieder an Allen.

Er sagte nichts, zu solcher Frechheit, sondern setzte sein höfliches Lächeln wieder auf. Doch seine Augen lächelten nicht mehr.


	3. Nameless

_3. Szene Neues Grab_

Wie ein aufgeregter Mob hatten sich die Mädchen um Allen gelagert, trotz den neuen Attacken von Rico und hatten damit begonnen ihre Umgebung genauestes zu dokumentieren. „ Da, sehen Sie?"plapperte Liz Freundin, Marie Smith los, mit dem Finger auf eine der Figuren an der Wand deutend, „ Das ist Isis, die Göttin mit dem Kuhgeweih!"

Ein paar Andere lachten.

Liz nicht. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sich die Mitschüler so primitiv über die ägyptischen Götter ausließen! Professor Ginger teilte diese Auffassung mit ihr. Doch er lächelte trotzdem. Liz ging eine Weile neben ihm her, bis sie endlich die Zeit fand, die Frage zu stellen, die ihr die ganze Zeit schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„ Warum können wir nicht in die große Pyramide, Professor?!" Professor Ginger schaute sie verwundert an. Er hatte diese Frage kommen sehen, doch nicht hier. Auch Allen hatte die Rede mitbekommen und trat neben den Professor und seine Schülerin. „ Ach, die von dem Museum in Kairo und ein paar Archäologen machen Restaurierungsarbeiten dort. Nichts Weltbewegendes."

Allen mischte sich ein. Wenn gleich auf seine höfliche Art.

„ Darf ich fragen, ob sie diese Jahr schon dort gewesen sind, Professor Ginger?"

Er schaute erstaunt. „ Ja, das muss im Mai gewesen sein. Warum?"

Ein geheimnisvolles Funkeln war in Allens Augen getreten, was Liz einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„ Dann wissen sie auch, das es in der Nähe der Pyramide verboten ist, zu fotografieren?!"Der Professor blickte nun wirklich erstaunt. „ Das stimmt. Aber worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"Allen lächelte. Der Funke war größer geworden und flammte nun, wie ein leichtes, blaues Feuer, in seinen Augen.

Liz schluckte. In der Dunkelheit sah ihr mysteriöser Begleiter beinahe furchteinflößend aus.

„ Sie wissen auch, das, das Experiment mit dem Roboter schiefgegangen ist?!"Nun war die Ruhe in Professor Ginger aufgebraucht!

Er blieb stehen und starrte in die zweifarbigen Augen Allens. „ Woher wissen sie das?!"Allen drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand. Die Frage war unnötig. Selbst Liz hatte die Expedition im Fernsehen verfolgt und wusste, dass der kleine Roboter mit Kamera, der durch einen ofenrohrgroßen Schacht in der Cheops- Pyramide eingesetzt worden ist, in einem Raum mit unendlich vielen Papyrusrollen mit einer unbekannten Schrift, regelrecht zerschmolzen ist. Der junge Mann drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die uralte Wand. Seine Augen blickten in Leere.

„ Was haben sie damit zu schaffen, Allen?!"hackte Ginger misstrauisch nach. Ihm war diese Kerl ein wandelndes Rätsel und er wollte endlich wissen mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Er hasste es im Dunkeln zu stehen!

Allen legte den Kopf an den kalten Stein und atmete tief ein. Er sieht blass aus. Liz wunderte sich über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Man konnte nicht genau bestimmen ob er sich unwohl fühlte. Jedenfalls nicht an seiner Hautfarbe. Die war ja sowieso hell. „ Sie haben gesagt, dass sie keine der Schriftrollen hätten bergen können."

Seine Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein Hauch von Tönen. Der schlanke Körper unter dem Schwarz des Mantells schien zu leiden, was sich Liz jedoch nicht erklären konnte. Allen war mit einem Mal so schwach, so zerbrechlich. So schön. In Gedanken schämte sich Liz, für ihre Ausschweifungen. Natürlich, Allen war mehr als schön. Er sah göttlich aus. Aber sie wollte sich nicht recht eingestehen, solche Gefühle für ihn zu hegen.

Schon wegen des Alters. Er schien zumindest die 25 erreicht zu haben und Liz hatte bis jetzt keinen Gedanken an sehr viel ältere Männer verschwendet.

Sie schreckte auf, als ihr Lehrer das Wort ergriff. „ Der Roboter ist, bevor er eine der Schriftrollen greifen konnte, plötzlich zerschmolzen. Das war auf dem Video zu sehen!"Professor Ginger heftete seine Augen auf die Züge seines Gegenübers. Er sah, das es ihm nicht gut ging, doch er sparte sich seine Menschlichkeit. Dieser Mann war ihm zu seltsam. Allens Mund öffneten sich.

„ Das glaubt natürlich die ganze Welt."

Er schloss die Augen.

Hinter ihnen hörte man die unruhigen Geräusche der Schüler. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, das sie sich von der wartenden Gruppe abgesondert hatten und nun lag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihrem Gespräch.

Liz hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie trat an Allen heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er öffnete die Augen. Türkis und Gold starrten sie an. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, obwohl ihr dabei leicht fröstelte. „ Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Allen?!", fragte Liz besorgt.

Sie verstand nicht warum er auf ihre Berührung so abstoßend reagierte, doch hielt sie das nicht ab, ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Professor Ginger kam nun ebenfalls näher, jedoch nicht aus Mitleid. Er wollte endlich wissen, was Allen mit der Sache in der Cheops-Pyramiden zu schaffen hatte.

„ Was heisst das?"Jede Freundlichkeit war aus seinem Ton geflohen. „ Sie kommen hier an und spielen den Mysteriösen. Ich will endlich wissen, wer genau sie sind!"Allens Blicke bohrten sich in die Augen des Professors. Anscheinend hatte er sich gehörig vergriffen.

Doch der Jüngere schwieg.

Nun war es wieder eine ganze Weile still. Der Professor hatte den Schülern geboten weiterzugehen, was sie unter längerem Protest dann auch taten. Er selbst und Liz blieben bei Allen. Liz fragte, ob sie Allen nach oben zurück bringen sollte, doch der hatte sich schon wieder erholt und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Dem Mädchen stieg die Röte ins Gesicht.

Er war einfach zu bezaubernd! Die schönen Augen strahlten sie nun wieder in aller Freundlichkeit an. Nun schaute er in die erstaunten Züge des Professors. Er lächelte. „ Ich zeig sie ihnen später, wenn wir wieder draußen sind!"

Ginger schaute ihn verständnislos an. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wovon Allen sprach. Der Gedankensblitz überrumpelte ihn mit einer solchen Wucht, dass er ein paar Schritte nach hinten prallte.

Als er sprach war ein fast panischer Ton in seiner Stimme: „ Sie haben eine der Rollen?!!"

Liz schreckte hoch und starrte entsetzt auf den Mann neben sich. Das Echo des unglaublichen Satzes war noch nicht verklungen, als Allen darum bat ihre Expedition weiterzuführen. Er schritt an die Spitze der Zurückgebliebenen. Die folgten ihm Wortlos. Jegliche Farbe war aus dem Gesicht des Lehrers gewichen. Dieser Typ, da vor ihnen, hatte das vielleicht größte Geheimnis der Menschheitsgeschichte bei sich und er würde es sehen können. Es war einfach zu unglaublich, um es einfach hinzunehmen. Liz huschte neben Allen und schaute hoch in sein Gesicht. Seine Züge waren ernst geworden. Sie fand jetzt sah er richtig erwachsen aus. Wieder schämte sie sich. Er war doch ein Erwachsener! Vielleicht war ihr Eindruck nur falsch formuliert. Er sah ...edel aus. Das traf es besser.


	4. Chapter4

_4. Szene: Hauptkammer_

Der Raum war gewaltig.

Mindestens 10 der großen Stützsäulen waren in die Kammer eingearbeitet.( Die Wände waren mit blau, Gold, weiss und roten Farbtönen geschmückt und zeigten Szenen aus dem Leben des hier Liegenden.

Denn wer hier ruhte, wusste niemand.

Keine Namensangaben an den Mauern, keine Täfelchen und persönlichen Gebrauchsgegenstände mit seinen Inizialien. Nichts.

Die anderen Wissenschaftler hatten vergebens versucht ihren unbekannten Toten zu identifizieren und hatten sich nun damit abgefunden, die Grabbeigaben sorgfältig zu katalogisieren und ins naheliegende Museum zu bringen. Jedenfalls schien es die letzte Ruhestätte eines hohen Menschen gewesen zu sein.

Allen, der Professor und Liz hatten sich wieder in die Gruppe gefügt und der Reiseführer erklärte dass das Grab nicht so neu war, wie zuerst angenommen. Ein paar Japaner hatten es 1960 entdeckt, die Meisten von ihnen sind aber spurlos verschwunden. Man vermutete, dass sie den zahlreichen Grabfallen zum Opfer gefallen sind.

Auch, fügte der kleine Mann hinzu, sei das hier nur die gefälschte Kammer. Ein geheimer Gang führte durch ein riesiges, unterirdisches Labyrinth und schließlich zum wirklichen Grab. Die Klasse lauschte gespannt. Eine der Wissenschaftler, eine junge Frau, trat neugierig an die Gruppe und fragte, ob sie wüssten wer hier liegt.

Diese Frage beruhte auf der Position der Person, doch das schnallten nicht alle gleichzeitig. Vor allem nicht Rico Sanders.

Der lachte hässlich. „ Klar Ma´m, das ist die Gruft von Michael Jackson!"

Die Klasse quiekte. Leider schaffen es die Idioten immer, die Lustigsten zu sein, dachte sich Liz und verzog den Mund.

Die Wissenschaftlerin lächelte. Dann erblickte sie Allen. Liz konnte sehen, wie das Feuer der Interesse in ihren Augen aufflammte, schließlich war er sehr attraktiv.

„Und was vermuten sie ?"Ihre Stimme ließ Allen aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er schaute sie verwundert an. Doch dann beantwortete er ihre Frage kühl. „ Das Grab eines Pharaos aus der Vordynastie."

Die Antwort passte, wie die Faust aufs Auge. Ein erkennendes Staunen ging durch die Schüler. Professor Ginger schaute etwas finster, als er merkte, wie sehr seine Beschreibung passte. Liz wartete nicht lange. Sie löste sich von den Mitschülern und untersuchte die Wand mit ihren Augen. Genau vor ihr war eine Kindheitsszene abgebildet. Der bearbeitete Stein zeigte eine reichgeschmückte Frau, wie sie ihrem Sohn, der vor ihr auf einem Schemel saß, Blumen überreichte.

Liz Blick fiel auf das Kind. Es hatte die idealistischen Züge, wie sie die hohe Gesellschaft in vielen Epochen zeigte. Schöne, schwarze Augen, eine gerade Nase und weiche Lippen. Dann schaute Liz auf die Kinderlocke. Sie machte ein verblüfftes Geräusch. Der Unbekannte musste der erste Punker in der Weltgeschichte gewesen sein! Sie starrte ungläubig auf die Kinderlocke, wie sie der Nachwuchs damals zu tragen pflegte.

Sie zählte die Farben. Schwarz, Rot, Gold!

Wieder entfuhr ihr ein verblüfftes Geräusch. Das war wirklich seltsam. Hatten die Maler hier einen Scherz mit ihrem Herren getrieben? Liz überlegte, ob die damaligen Bewohner Ägyptens solch einen groben Humor hatten. Nein! Dies musste die Haarfarbe, oder besser Haarfarben, des Toten gewesen sein. Sie blickte sich suchend um. Wo ist nur dieser verdammte Geheimeingang?! Hinter ihr fing Bud plötzlich an zu lachen. Er stand an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und machte sich über eine der Wandbemalungen lustig.

_Typisch Bud_, dachte sich Liz. Wenn Venollis etwas fremdartig Aussehendes findet, kann er sich stundenlang darüber amüsieren. Mit einem genervten Blick nach oben, trat sie an ihn heran und fragte, was denn so lustig sei.

Bud zeigte auf ein Bild in der Steinwand: „ Guck dir das mal an, der Typ da hat n Dildo in der Hand!"

Kaum fiel das obszöne Wort in den Raum, quetschten sich die Mitschüler, wie sensationsgeile Fotographen, an das uralte Relief in der Mauer.

Ein paar der Mädchen kreischten unverhalten los, als sie sahen, was Bud Venollis als Dildo bezeichnet hatte.

Der Professor und Allen starrten verständnislos auf das Geschehen.

Da drückten sich 20, der hochbegabtesten Schüler der New Bosten High, wie aufgedrehte Kleinkinder an die geschichtsträchtigen Wände eines Pharaonengrabes.

Professor Ginger verdrehte die Augen.

„ Ich hoffe der Geist des Pharaos sieht nicht, was hier gerade abgeht.", flüsterte Allen mehr für sich, als für seinen Nebenmann.

Ginger nickte heimlich. _Er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen...._

Gerade versuchte sich Liz nach Kräften aus dem wirren Mob aus Menschenleibern herauszuzwängen, als jemand sie am Arm packte und mit sanfter Gewalt herauszog.

Es war Allen. Er schaute mit einem fast herablassenden Blick auf den quirligen Haufen Jugendlicher. „ Sie hetzten sich wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit immer gleich so auf."Sein Ton klang leicht verstimmt. Liz schaute zu ihm hoch. Natürlich war das Benehmen der Klasse höchst unpassend, doch seine Worte hörten sich sehr abwertend an. „ Wie?"

Im Inneren schallt sie sich für diese Frage. _Was fragst du so blöd?!_

Allen schaute sie nicht an. „ Die Menschen."

Es war ein Hauch kalten Windes, doch Liz hörte die Worte trotzdem viel zu deutlich. Er ließ sie los. Etwas verwirrt schaute sie abwechselnd auf seine Hände und sein Gesicht. Es wollte nicht so recht zueinander passen. Seine Züge waren kalt und ausdruckslos, doch seine Finger warm und geschmeidig. Wieder trat die Röte in Liz Gesicht. Sie hasste das, weil es sie wie eine Tomate aussehen ließ.

Liz war nicht sonderlich hübsch.

Nicht hübsch in dem Sinne, wie es die meisten Leute sehen. Sie legte keinen Wert auf Schminke. Das stundenlange schön machen ihrer Mitschülerinnen verstand sie erst recht nicht. Warum sollte man die morgendliche Zeit damit verbringen, vor dem Spiegel zu stehen und sich mit Pasten, Pudern und Fetten die Poren zu verstopfen?! Nur um sich danach in viel zu enge, viel zu teure Kleidchen zu zwängen und auf seinen Highills unsicher zur Schule zu gacksen, (sicher: staksen) damit man sich sicher war, die halbe Männerwelt verrückt zu machen?? Ihr rundes Gesicht hatte noch mädchenhaften Charakter und ihre dünne Gestallt unterstrich diesen Eindruck geradezu. Sie trug ihre brauen Haare gerne zu einem lockeren Zopf, oder steckte sie nach oben, weshalb sie von den männlichen Artgenossen wenig beachtet wurde und demnach auch nicht das Glück hatte, viel Kontakt mit der Liebe gehabt zu haben. Zu Professor Ginger hatte sie eine liebevolle Beziehung. Da sie erst spät erfahren hatte, das sie ein ungeschlechtlich gezeugtes Kind war und das ihre Leihmutter, welche schon verstorben war, sie gebar, konnte sie eine Zeit lang keinen Kontakt zu Menschen aufbauen. Gary Ginger war der Einzige, dem sie ihren Schmerz mitgeteilt hatte, weshalb sie eine besondere Bindung zu ihm hatte. Er war so etwas, wie ihr großer Bruder. Nur zu alt, um es wirklich hätte sein zu können.

Sie gingen noch eine Weile in der Grabkammer herum. Der Reiseleiter und die junge Wissenschaftlerin erklärten das Eine oder Andere, doch über den geheimen Gang, noch das unterirdische Labyrinth wurde kein Wort verloren. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde dauerte dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel, bis sie sich wieder auf dem Weg zu Tageslicht machten. Allen schwieg während der ganzen Zeit. Niemand schien es zu stören, doch hin und wieder schaute Professor Ginger argwöhnisch in seine Richtung. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, endlich wieder an der Sonne zu sein, weshalb er das Tempo immer ein wenig erhöhte.

Schon bald wurden die Schüler müde und überlaunig, doch das störte ihren Lehrer nicht. Er wollte nach draußen um endlich diese verdammte Schriftrolle zu sehen, die ihm dieser Allen versprochen hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

_5. Szene: Traum_

_Liz schreckte hoch._

_Der Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster in ihrem Zimmer und der düstere Himmel ließ ab und zu gleißende Blitze niederzuckend, die er dann mit donnernden Lärm verabschiedete. _

_Sie war wieder 7 Jahre alt. _

_Vor ihr wölbte sich das weiche Kissen ihres Bettes in die Höhe und lud zum Hinlegen ein. Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. _

_Nicht, das sie Angst vor dem Gewitter dort draußen hatte, es war eher die Dunkelheit welche sie aus ihrem Schlaf geholt hatte und nun wach hielt. _

_Die Dunkelheit, welche manchmal in ihr Zimmer schlich, sich in eine Ecke setzte und wartete. _

_Wartete. _

_Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie spürte das die Dunkelheit sie anstarrte. Aus neugierigen Schattenaugen, die schon vieles gesehen hatten. _

_Die Dunkelheit war nicht böse. Sie saß nur in der rechten Ecke des Zimmers und beobachtete das kleine Mädchen, was dort im Bett saß. _

_Liz Füße erreichten den Boden, als sie aus dem Bett krabbelte. Wie alle kleinen Kinder hatte sie ein viel zu großes Bett und musste manchmal aufpassen, nicht runterzufallen. _

_Sie trappelte über den Holzboden zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Haufenweise Bücher stapelten sich auf ihm und kleine Kritzeleien hingen an der Pinwand über dem Tisch. _

_Es waren fröhliche, unkomplizierte Kinderbildchen, auf denen sich Liz mit ihren Eltern und dem Hund verewigt hatte. Andere Zettel waren völlig weiß, lediglich mit einem großen A beschrieben. _

_Liz liebte das große A._

_Die Lehrerin im Grammantikunterricht hatte sie oft ausgeschimpft, weil sie es anders schrieb, als es erlaubt war. Es sah aus wie eine Pyramide. _

_Die anderen Kinder hatte sie deswegen oft ausgelacht und als "dumm"bezeichnet. Sie war jedoch alles andere als dumm. Mit 5 hatte sie ihren ersten Geigenunterricht genommen und im Kindergarten, wie auch in der Schule, zeigte sie überdurchschnittliche Leistungen. Sie schaute nun auf das weiße Blatt vor sich. Ein paar Buntstifte lagen griffbereit und sie begann einfach drauf loszukritzeln. Während sie malte, lugte die Dunkelheit neugierig aus ihrer Ecke hervor. Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst, als sie wie selbstverständlich mit der Dunkelheit sprach. _

„ _Möchtest du sehen was ich gemalt habe?"_

_Der Schatten schwieg. _

_Liz schaute in die schwarze Wolke in der Ecke ihres Zimmers. Sie legte den Stift beiseite und holte ein großes, schweres Buch aus ihrer Sammlung. Es war ein altes Exemplar in edlem Blau und mit goldener Schrift verziert. Liz las den Titel des Buches laut vor und Stolz schwang dabei in ihrer Stimme. „ Atlantis!"_

_Mit leuchtenden Augen blicke sie in die Dunkelheit. Nun fiel ihr Blick in die Reihe der anderen Bänder. Mobby Dick, Oliver Twist, eine sehr alte Ausgabe von Steven Kings "Albtraum", Biografien von Galilei, Elisabeth der 1., Katharina der Großen , Platon, Homer, Herodot und Liz ganzer Stolz: eine Erstausgabe des Antiken Atlas! Ihre Eltern waren geschockt, als sie merkten, das ihr Kind nicht mit Puppen, sondern mit Mathematikformeln spielte. Sie ging eigenständig ins Museum, schaute sich Theaterstücke an und lachte beim Kabarett. _

_Liz schaute betrübt. _

_Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal gesagt, das ihre Intelligenz ihr Angst mache. _

_Angst! _

„ _Weißt du," begann sie, „ das Atlantis von Gott bestraft wurde, weil die Menschen dort so verschwenderisch lebten?"_

_Die Dunkelheit lauschte. _

„ Sie hatten Straßen aus Gold und einen Palast, ganz aus Lapislazuli!"Nun schlug sie das schwere Buch auf, suchte eine beliebige Textstelle und las sie dem Schatten an der Wand vor. Es verging eine Weile, in der das Mädchen voller Elan in den Schriften sprach, als plötzlich ein greller Blitz das Zimmer erhellte! Auf einen Schlag, war alles in helles Licht gehüllt und....... ....

Liz fuhr mit einem leichten Schreck aus ihrem Bett.

Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt in ihrer Brust und sie merkte, wie ihr der Schweiß kalt über den Rücken lief. Es war wieder der Traum! Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht sonderlich gut.

Dann kreisten ihre Gedanken, um die letzten Geschehnisse, bevor sie zu Bett ging.

Als erstes fiel ihr ein, dass Bud und der Rest der Klasse am Abend noch in eine Kneipe gegangen sind. Sie waren ziemlich fertig von der Expedition und wollten das Kairoesche Nachtleben kennen lernen. Natürlich tauchte dann auch Karen Paperman wieder auf. Sie entschuldigte sich mit dem Satz, sie habe sich des morgens im Basar verirrt und hätte die Gruppe dann nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen können. Die Mitschüler murrten nur, da sie wussten, was in Wirklichkeit passiert war. Karen hatte sich demnach ordentlich gehen lassen, wäre in die teuersten Läden spaziert, sie halb leer gekauft und hätte ihren Nachmittag dann mit irgendeinem hübschen, jungen Mann verbracht.

Das sah ihr zumindest ähnlicher. Liz seufzte.

Frauen wie Karen Paperman sahen zwar unglaublich gut aus, jedoch besaßen sie nicht viel inneren Stolz, geschweige denn etwas mehr von der sogenannten Selbstkritik, wofür sie Liz aber manchmal beneidete.

Sie stand auf, zog sich einen Mantel über den Pyjama und machte die Tür zum Flur auf. Unten waren Stimmen zu hören. Es waren Zwei und Liz wusste auch wer.

Allen hatte dem Professor, der vor Ungeduld fast platzte, nicht gleich die Rolle gezeigt, die er ihm versprochen hatte. Erst am Abend, nachdem die Schüler in die Kneipe verschwunden waren, legte sie der junge Mann auf den Tisch. Liz war dabei gewesen, als er den alte Papyrus ausbreitete und so den Anwesenden ein erstauntes Geräusch entlockte. Wie kleine Kinder vor einem Süßwarenladen, beschauten sie und Ginger das Fundstück. Das Papier war alt, sehr alt, aber dennoch wunderbar gut erhalten. Der Professor schätzte es auf mehrere tausend Jahre vor Christi, worauf in Allen eine genaue Zahl nannte, die aber unglaublich schien.

45. Millionen Jahre!

Sie starrten Allen eine Weile an, bis sie sich mit dieser Altersbestimmung anfreunden konnten. Allen erzählte, dass sie noch in der Cheops-Pyramide Auswertungen gemacht haben, die das Ergebnis bestätigten. Professor Ginger schüttelte verstört den Kopf. Dieses Stück Papier, dort vor ihm, sollte so alt sein wie die Erde selbst?!

Allen setzte wieder sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf.

„ Ich möchte Sie, als führender Sprachwissenschaftler, der archäologischen Universität, darum bitten dieses Schriftstück zu übersetzten!"

Verdutzt starrte ihn der Professor an. „ W..Wie bitte?", entkam es ihm. Allens Aufforderung war zwar klar gestellt, doch nicht leicht zu verdauen. Liz konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Mühlen im Kopf ihres Lehrers ächzten und verzweifelt versuchten Logik in diese Bitte zu bringen.

Allen legte den Kopf schief. Seine zweifarbigen Augen schauten erwartungsvoll in Richtung des Professors, doch der war zurzeit mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

„ Deswegen bin ich extra aus Athen hierher gereist, nun verlange ich zumindest eine Antwort!"

Seine Stimme lag ein wenig vorwurfsvoll in Liz Ohren. Jetzt wusste sie zuminderst, woher er ungefähr kam. Von einer der Inseln vor Griechenland.

Jedenfalls glaubte sie das.

Der Professor lehnte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen im Sitz zurück. Er schaute Allen aus abschätzenden Augen an, doch dann gab er eine deutliche Antwort.

„ Sie verlangen viel, Allen, aber ich werde es mit Freude versuchen!"Ein leichter Sarkasmus hatte sich in den Satz geschlichen. Liz bemerkte es schon, als sie diesen seltsamen Mann das erste Malt trafen. Ihr Lehrer war nicht sonderlich gut auf Allen zu sprechen, weiß der Geier warum.

Sie wusste, Ginger mochte geheimnisvolle Leute noch weniger, als Schokopudding mit Vanillesoße.

Und die hasste er, wie die Pest!

Er musste wenigstens etwas über Jemanden wissen und er sah es als unhöflich, wenn man sich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen bekannt machte. Allen hatte sich einfach nur mit seinem Vornamen vorgestellt und das hatte bei Professor Ginger gleich eine Abwehrreaktion hervorgerufen.

Liz ging die Treppe runter. Sie versuchte dabei, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, doch eine der Stufen knarrte laut unter ihren Füßen und ließ die Beiden im Aufenthaltsraum aus ihrem Gespräch aufschauen.

Allens Augen taxierten sie, wie zwei verschiedenfarbige Leuchten, was ihr einen schwachen Schauer über die Haut fahren ließ.

Aber sein Lächeln erwärmte sie sofort wieder.

Ginger bot ihr einen Stuhl an und sie setzte sich wortlos an den großen, runden Holztisch. Immer noch lag das sagenhafte Schriftstück auf der Tischplatte und wartete geduldig. Liz blickte auf die feine, fremdartig Schrift, die sich quer über den Papyrus zog. Es waren Symbole, sauber zu Papier gebracht und noch unentziffert in ihrem Sinn.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Verwundert und mit neuer Forschungslust, untersuchte sie die eigenartigen Zeilen. Dann fanden ihre Augen das, was sie eben grad aufmerksam gemacht hatten.

Eines der Symbole sah aus, wie eine vereinfachte Form eines großen A. Das Zeichen könnte man, bei näherem Betrachten, für eine Pyramide halten, der die Grundfläche fehlte.

Liz erhob sich ruckartig aus ihrem Sitz und beugte sich über die antike Rolle. Allen verfolgte die Szene, wobei in seinen Augen wieder dieses blaue Feuer loderte. Professor Ginger blieb dies nicht unbemerkt und er blickte abwechselnd auf Liz und Allen, doch mit etwas Skepsis im Gesicht.

Der angebliche Grieche plante irgendetwas. Er brauchte nur Zeit und Beweise, um ihm auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Ein hämisches Lächeln trat auf die Lippen des Professors.

Liz war ganz hingerissen, denn Allen musste sie zweimal laut fragen, was denn so interessant sei. Sie blickte verwirrt auf. „ Oh, da ist nur ein Symbol, was mir bekannt vorkommt.", murmelte sie, während Allen ein neugieriges Stück näher an sie und das Papier heranrückte. Auch Professor Ginger kam um den Tisch herum und begutachtete die Schrift auf dem Papyrus.

Er hob die Augenbrauen und fragte, welches der Zeichen Liz schon einmal gesehen hatte. Mit ängstlichen Fingern, um dem geschichtsträchtigem Stück auch nichts anzutun, deutete sie auf das A. Allen bekam große Augen.

„ Hmmm."

Liz schreckte ein wenig hoch, als sie merkte wie nahe das Geräusch, welches Allen gerade gemacht hatte, neben ihr war. Dann schaute sie in Allens Richtung. Beinahe wäre die Spitze ihrer Nase in die weichen Haare des Mannes verschwunden.

Ein angenehmer, frischer Duft umspielte Allens Haut, was erneute Röte in Lizs Wangen jagte. Seine Augen lagen fest auf dem Symbol, welches das Mädchen wiedererkannt hatte, doch beiläufig huschten sie auch in das Gesicht der Schülerin.

Dann bemerkte Liz etwas, was ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

Das war eine Kette, die Allen um den Hals trug und die er unter seinem Hemd versteckt hielt. Sie verfolgte die silbrige Schnur bis zu dem Teil, wo sie unter die Kleidung verschwand und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht nachzufragen, ob sie, sie einmal sehen könnte. Sie schämte sich. Was ist so interessant an seiner Kette?, fragte sie ihre Stimme im Kopf. Du willst doch bloß wissen, was er darunter an... Schnell gebot sie sich, den Gedanken nicht zu beenden. Es war unschicklich so etwas zu denken, belehrte sie sich selbst.

_Außerdem gibt es weitaus Wichtigeres,_ endete ihr alter Ego.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich wieder dem Papyrus zu, der noch immer vor ihr lag und von allen Seiten bestaunt wurde. Der Professor hatte in den letzten Minuten nichts gesagt.

Er war krampfhaft damit beschäftigt die Schrift in eine Epoche einzuordnen, was sich angesichts des Alters der Rolle, aber als unmöglich herausstellte.

Wieder schüttelte er hilflos den Kopf.

Noch nie hatte er es mit so einem kompliziert aufgebauten System aus Symbolen und unbekannten Angaben zu tun gehabt, geschweige denn, dass er irgendetwas als Nachschlagewerk zu Hand hatte. Ein böser Blick flog auf Allens Gestalt. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich?! Er schaute direkt in Allens lächelndes Gesicht. Vollkommen überrumpelt trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Hatte er etwas gemerkt? Das Licht der Lampe beschien die helle Haut, des jungen Mannes und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitze etwas unter seinen Sachen auf.

Ginger blinzelte.

Das kurze Funkeln war verschwunden.

Er seufzte. Bestimmt nur ein Streich, dem ihm seine überanstrengten Nerven gespielt hatten.


	6. Chapter 6

_6. Szene. Basar _

Wieder knallte die Sonne mit aller Wucht, auf die Köpfe der Schüler.

Und das am frühen Morgen. Sie wurden früh aus dem Bett geholt und da Einige, am Abend zuvor, sich einen ordentlichen Alkoholschock geholt hatten, ging es den Meisten dementsprechend dreckig. Karen Paperman , so hatte Bud Liz erzählt, habe 5 Gläser Gin-Wodka hintereinander getrunken, was ein massenhaftes Absterben ihrer Hirnzellen bedeutete und sie noch dümmer machte, als vorher. Sie hatte danach so einen weg, das sie vor ihren Mitschülern und einem Haufen angetrunkener Kneipengäste einen Tablestrip hinlegte, der am heutigen Tag bestimmt das Stadtgespräch Nummer eins sein dürfte. Danach hatte man sie, mit einem gutaussehenden Mann wegstolzieren sehen.

Den Rest malte sich Liz lieber nicht in Gedanken aus.

Demnach fehlte Fräulein Paperman an ihrem Ausflugstag, der sich auf ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten in der Stadt bezog.

Natürlich merkte der Professor die verkaterte Stimmung und schlug deshalb vor, es besonders ruhig anzugehen. Sie würden den Vormittag lediglich damit verbringen, auf den vielen einheimischen Märkten umherzupendeln und sich das Ein oder Andere zu kaufen. Liz störte das nicht. Sie hatte sowieso vorgehabt, die landestypischen Speisen zu probieren und sich etwas ägyptischen Schmuck, oder ein schönes Tuch zuzulegen.

Zusammen mit Bud, sonderte sie sich von der Gruppe und beschaute sich ein paar der Antiquitätenladen an, die hier wie Pilze aus dem Broden wuchsen. Bud wollte sich ein besonders cooles Piercing machen lassen. Eines mit einem Drachen oder so, hatte er gesagt. Liz schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. Gerade spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, in einer der Läden zu verschwinden, als jemand mit einem heftigen Prall gegen ihre Schulter rannte. Orientierungslos schaute sie sich um. Wer immer sie auch angerempelt hatte, war in die Menschenmassen verschwunden.

Bud, der an ihrer Seite stand, machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schubste dann ihren Klassenfreund in das Geschäft, welches sie genauer durchstöbern wollte und verschwand ebenfalls hinter dem bunten Vorhang des Ladens.

Drinnen roch es nach exotischen Kräutern. Der Verkäufer saß gleich am Eingang auf ein paar Kissen, trank einen wohlriechenden Tee und blickte zu ihnen hoch. Liz senkte, zum Gruß, die Augen und trat an ihm vorbei, in den Raum. Er war groß und reich ausgestattet, mit allem was das Herz begehrte.

Da gab es Tücher und Trachten mit goldenen Blumenstickereien, Hüte, Geschirr in allen Variationen, farbige Teppiche, die bestimmt ein kleines Vermögen kosteten und alles in hochwertiger Qualität. Dafür hatte Liz ein Auge. Während der Rest der Klasse, sich jetzt in irgendwelchen überteuerten Souvenirläden tummelte, hatte sie sich dieses unscheinbare Geschäft ausgesucht.

Es war nicht so nahe am Hauptplatz des Stadtmarktes, weshalb es hier auch nicht ganz so von Touristen wimmelte. Die vielen Gassen und Abzweigungen versteckten manchmal wahre Kleinode. Liz schaute sich begeistert um, bis sie vor ein paar alten Büchern und Döschen stehen blieb. Bud stand nicht weit von ihr, an einem Tisch mit verschiedenen Duftölen und schnupperte sich quer durch die Angebote, was ihm einen völlig überreagierten Geruchsinn bescherte und er schließlich damit aufhören musste, um seine Nase wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Verwirrt zog er die Luft der Umgebung ein und wunderte sich, das alles gleich roch. Liz lachte leise in sich hinein.

Sie hätte sich gewundert, wenn Venollis sich wie ein normaler Ladengast verhalten hätte. Unverbesserlich.

Sie griff sich eines der Bücher und schlug es auf. Eine schöne alte Schrift, reich mit Ornamenten verziert, schmückte die Seiten.

Liz blättert eine Weile darin, bis sie merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Der kleine Mann vom Eingang, hatte ihr Interesse gesehen und war nun lautlos an sie herangeschritten.

Er lächelte. „ Schönes Buch, nicht wahr, Fräulein?!", krächzte er. Seine Stimme hatte einen tückischen Unterton, so als ob er nicht wollte, das dieses Schöne Stück seinen Laden verlassen sollte. Er fragte zwar aus Höflichkeit, aber der Missmut in seinen Augen, verriet eine geizige Seele. _So leicht wird er mit sich nicht handeln lassen_, dachte Liz bei sich.

Das war nicht verwunderlich. Die Gegend schien nicht gerade die Beste und der Unterhalt eines solchen Ladens war auch nicht leicht zu fristen. Alte, knorrige Hände griffen nach dem Buch, doch Liz hielt es noch ein wenig fest, so dass der Ladenbesitzer mitbekam, das ihr Interesse ernst war.

Bud beäugte die Szene von einem sicheren Platz aus. Er hatte es sich auf einem hölzernen Sessel bequem gemacht und schaute nun mit Neugierde auf das Dargebotene. Liz sah ihn scharf an. Ein gemeines Lächeln flog über Buds Lippen, welches von seinen vorwitzigen Augen noch bekräftigt wurde. Dann betrat erneut jemand das Geschäft. Es war Allen. Erstaunt schaute er zu Liz und Bud rüber, bevor er die Lage durchblickte und an den kleinen Mann neben Liz schritt.

Er lächelte.

Mit ruhigen Händen nahm er das Buch aus den Fingern der Schülerin, untersuchte es eine Zeit lang mit den Augen und gab es dann dem Alten zurück. Der schaute verwirrt und verlangte eine Antwort auf Allens Benehmen.

„ Hab ich schon gelesen!"

Nun schaute auch Liz verstört. Das Buch musste mindestens hundert Jahre alt sein und es sah nicht gerade nach einem legal beschafften Stück aus. Das alte, verbleichte Papier und der zersetzte Buchrücken sprachen dafür. Wie sollte Allen an so ein antikes Exemplar gekommen sein?! Liz ließ den Gedanken und die damit verbundenen Überlegungen fallen. Es nützte nichts, Allen durchschauen zu wollen..

Er war eben ein wandelndes Rätsel.

Sie gab sich zwar damit nicht zufrieden, doch sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, half auch nicht weiter. Bud hatte sich unterdessen von seinem Stuhl erhoben und wahr an Allens Seite getreten. Sehr interessierte Blicke trafen Buds Gesicht. „ Was macht ihr denn in einer solchen Gegend?", wollte Allen wissen, „ Hier gibt es doch nur Schmuggelware und Diebesvolk?"

_Diebesvolk?_ Zum ersten Mal fiel Liz auf, das sich Allen manchmal sehr altmodisch ausdrückte. Mit einem gespielten Lächeln, versuchte sie auch diesen Gedanken ins Nirwana zu schicken.

Es sollte ihr nicht gelingen. Allen schaute nun auch sie mit seinen fragenden Augen an und Liz fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl. Warum machte sie sich solche Gedanken? Wieso schaffte es dieser Mann immer wieder, sie nervös zu machen.

„Liz?"Sie schreckte hoch. Verwirrt huschten ihre Blicke einmal in türkise, einmal in goldene Pupillen. Allen war nur noch Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Sie konnte spüren wie sich wieder dieser frische Duft um sie schlich und sich die feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut aufstellten. Ihre Augen streiften Allen Lippen. Sie waren weich und während er sprach und sich seine herrliche Stimme mit den Formen seines Mundes mischten, wurde Liz ganz schwindelig vor Hitze. Ihr Herz war zu seinem ausbrechendem Vulkan geworden. Alles um sie herum verschwand in dumpfe Dunkelheit. Nur sie und Allen waren in dieser Welt. Nur sie und die Worte die er sprach, in einer seltsam fremden Sprache.

Liz merkte, wie sie wieder zu sich kam. Sie trat eine Schritt von Allen, der sie an der Schulter hielt, weg und plötzlich erschien wieder der Laden, der kleine Besitzer und Buds erstauntes Gesicht. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um. _Was war eben losgewesen? Was war, zum Teufel, eben gerade passiert?!_

Eine Hand löste sich von ihrer Schulter. Leichte Kälte stieg in ihr hoch und das verklärte Wärmegefühl machte allmählich wieder platz für den gewohnten Verstand. Sie verließen das Geschäft.

Liz musste an die frische Luft und Bud ebenso. Er hatte es, in dem stickigen Geschäft, einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Allen sah besorgt auf Liz hinab. Den langen Weg, zurück zu Professor Ginger und der Klasse, sprach sie kein Wort. Die Geschehnisse in dem Souvenirladen verfolgte sie den restlichen Tag, sodass sie teilnahmslos neben ihrem Freund herschritt und in die Gegend starrte.


	7. Chapter 7

_7. Szene. Liz Backers Appartment _

Nachdem sie den restlichen Tag damit verbracht hatten, das Museum in Kairo und ein paar alte Handwerksläden zu besuchen, ging es unnatürlich früh ins Bett.

Der befürchtete Aufstand gegen das zeitige Schlafen blieb, zu Professor Gingers Überraschung, aber aus.

Die Schüler waren noch vom gestrigem Abend völlig entkräftet und suchten wortlos ihre Zimmer auf. Jeder hatte sein eigenes Apartment, was eine gewisse Privatsphäre bot und mit allem Komfort ausgestattet war. Liz, die sich den ganzen Tag über nicht einmal über das Benehmen von Bud oder Rico Sanders aufgeregt hatte, was bei den Besagten Verwunderung auslöste, hatte sich ein Bad einlaufen lassen. Sie würde für die nächsten Stunden in dem wohlig, warmen Wasser entspannen können und damit ihrem geistigem Chaos ein Ende bereiten. Als die Wanne fast bis zur Mitte voll war, drehte sie den Hahn zu.

Flüchtig überflog sie die kleinen Fläschchen, in denen wohlriechendes Öl bereitstand. Sie schritt zum Spiegel und blickte hinein.

Ein blasses Mädchen starrte sie darin an. Eine Weile betrachtete sie sich selbst und fing an Kleinigkeiten in ihrem Gesicht festzuhalten. Doch das nervte sie, also zog sie sich aus und stieg ins Wasser.

Noch etwas, was Liz Backer liebte.

Wasser!

Die Geborgenheit in diesem Element, hatte sie schon als kleines Mädchen gemocht und deshalb so früh wie möglich schwimmen gelernt. Sie überlegte, wie alt sie wohl gewesen war, als ihre Eltern es ihr beigebracht hatten. Ein Lächeln flog über ihre Lippen. Es war doch egal, wie alt sie war, Hauptsache sie dachte nicht mehr an... Allen. Liz verzog das Gesicht.

„_Na toll, jetzt denkst du ja doch wieder an ihn!", _schmollte ihr alter Ego. Sie verwischte den Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Es half nichts.

Alles spielte sich gnadenlos vor ihren Augen ab. Der stickige Antiquitätenladen, das alte Buch und Allen. Im Kopf spulte sie die Erinnerung bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Allen sie angesprochen hatte. Ihre Konzentration drehte sich nun immer dichter um die Worte, die in ihr dieses furchtbare Feuer entzündet hatten. War es griechisch gewesen? Italienisch? Liz blätterte gedanklich in ihrem Sprachlexikon nach.

Wie alle Menschen, hatte sie das ein oder andere Wort einer anderen Redensart aufgeschnappt und gespeichert. Doch sie fand nichts, was Allens Dialekt auch nur annähernd ähnelte. Sie glitt tiefer in das Wasser. Akribisch versuchte ihr Hirn die Sätze noch einmal aufzulisten, sie festzuhalten und vielleicht später aufzuschreiben. Es gestaltete sich schwerer, als Liz geahnt hatte. Stumpf gab ihr Geist zu verstehen, das ziemlich viele L und A Laute in dem Gesprochenen waren. Mehr nicht. Jedoch blockierte ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ihr tieferes Nachforschen und so blieben Allens Worte in Lizs Blackbox und würden sich auch behaglich weigern von selbst hinauszukommen. Verärgert über sich selbst, pustete Liz Luft aus. Beiläufig fingen ihre Augen an, das Zimmer abzuwandern. Sie konnte direkt zur Tür schauen, die sie aus Vorsicht abgeschlossen hatte.

Vielleicht war sie nicht die Hübscheste, doch die Jungs hatten trotzdem die dumme Angewohnheit, den Mädchen im Bad aufzulauern und ihnen die Sachen zu klauen, wenn sie splitternackt aus der Wanne kamen. Liz lächelte zufrieden. _Mit mir nicht!_

Vielleicht könnte man sie als liebes Mädchen oder scheue Jungfrau bezeichnen, doch das störte Liz nicht. Sie wollte nicht wie Helen Glasboug, einer 16 Jährigen aus der Parallelklasse, enden, die sich jetzt mit einem kleinen Jungen im Bauch herumschleppte und den Vater nicht fand. „_Kann sein, das Karen auch mal so was passiert"_, dachte sie verholen. Doch sie hörte auf, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, griff einer der Ölfläschchen und salbte sich damit ein.


End file.
